


Infinitamente seu

by yaniishere



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Car Accidents, Death, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Near Death, do you have tissues?, good luck, im sorry for this, maybe im not actually sorry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniishere/pseuds/yaniishere
Summary: Neil está em casa pondo a mesa do jantar quando recebe uma ligação. É o dia em que Andrew volta para casa depois de passar um mês fora a trabalho. Finalmente Neil teria o garoto novamente em seus braços. Era o que ele achava.
Relationships: Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Infinitamente seu

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham lido as tags e estejam todes prontes para o que vem a seguir. Eu não posso me responsabilizar pelos danos que isso pode causar a vocês no futuro então leiam por conta e risco.

Vejo vidro para todo lado e o sangue espalhado no chão logo em seguida. Grito o nome dele mas não tenho uma resposta. Tento correr na direção do acidente mas meus pés estão colados ao chão. Ajoelho e grito - tento gritar na verdade, nenhum som sai - mas não adianta. Ele está distante, distante demais para que eu possa ajudá-lo. Distante demais para que eu posso entrelaçar nossos dedos e dizer que vai ficar tudo bem. Distante demais. 

O mundo fica silencioso de repente. O único som que escuto é meu coração batendo descompassado, devagar e minha respiração lenta. As lágrimas quentes escorrerem por meu rosto frio e as luzes vermelhas piscam ao meu redor. Uma mão pousa em meu ombro mas não me incomodo em retirá-la de lá. Meus olhos estão fixos nos destroços.

Meu nome é repetido algumas vezes e sou erguido por braços fortes. Deixo que me toquem, que me guiem, não sei se tenho algo a perder agora. Meu nome se repete e as mãos me agarram forte em ambos os braços. Fecho os olhos com força e em seguida os abro encarando a pessoa a minha frente.

\- Neil, você tá bem? - Kevin perguntou olhando em meus olhos. 

Afirmo com a cabeça pois tenho medo de abrir minha boca e a voz não sair. Tenho medo de engasgar em minhas palavras e desatar a chorar até que o mundo transborde e todos se afoguem. Tenho medo de não conseguir conter a tempestade que se expande e expande dentro de mim, então não faço nada. Deixo que meus olhos voltem ao carro virado de ponta a cabeça no chão e vejo homens de branco se aproximando com uma maca e um saco. 

Ele será posto em um saco, como se não fosse nada. Quantos corpos aqueles homens devem ter visto apenas essa semana? Ele será só mais um. Citado apenas como um corpo durante seus cafés da tarde, enquanto contam sobre os acidentes que viram durante os últimos tempos. 

_“O que você teve essa semana?”_ um deles perguntaria e o outro, depois de dar um gole do café e morder um biscoitinho diria _“Nada muito diferente do normal. Um garoto capotou o carro e não sobreviveu. Vi uns 3 desses no último mês, vai ver estava bêbado voltando de uma balada ou algo do tipo.”_ e assim seria contada a história. Mais um garoto, mais um número na pilha de chamadas. Só mais um: sem rosto, sem nome, sem individualidade, sem personalidade, sem vida. Sem vida. 

_Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida.  
Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida.   
Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida.   
Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida.   
Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida.   
Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida.  
Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida.   
Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida.   
Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida. Sem vida._

As palavras se repetem em minha mente até perderem o sentido. Sei que ele está morto. Já estava morto quando cheguei e continuará morto. Não há nada que possam fazer para trazê-lo de volta, ou ao menos foi assim que o policial me disse. Não implorei. Não acho que ele gostaria que eu o fizesse, então não o fiz. Eu só deveria aceitar, me conformar. Como eu poderia me conformar com a única pessoa que importava sendo tirada de mim assim? Como posso aceitar que de agora em diante todos os dias serão cinzas, que não ouvirei mais reclamações sobre o café sem açúcar, não terei mais que brigar para saber quem vai no mercado essa semana - e chegar a conclusão de que os dois irão juntos já que não confiamos um no outro para escolher as marcas certas - e que não terei mais problemas com as cobertas sendo puxadas no meio da noite me deixando com frio. 

Quando me dou conta, estou sentado na parte de trás de uma ambulância. Uma coberta está ao meu redor e os olhos preocupados de Kevin me examinam. Uma senhora pede para que eu encare seu dedo e passa uma lanterna por meus olhos. Deixo que o faça mesmo que isso seja sem motivo. Não sei como vim parar aqui. Não estou machucado - fisicamente falando - e não há nada que possa ser feito para me curar. Ela pode voltar no tempo e deixar que eu vá buscá-lo ao invés?

Estávamos a um mês separados por uma viagem de “negócios” segundo ele. Um mês distantes que inicialmente deveriam ser uma semana mas foi se adiando. Na noite anterior antes dele pegar o avião nós brigamos. Não, brigamos não. Discutimos, talvez? Reclamamos um com o outro. Reclamei do quanto ele demorou para resolver suas pendências e ele disse que voltaria naquela noite mesmo. Disse que sentia minha falta e que tinha uma surpresa. Ele ter preparado uma surpresa já era uma surpresa por si só. Ele nunca havia preparado uma surpresa antes e muito menos falado sobre ter preparado uma. 

Estávamos acostumados com atos despreocupados e espontâneos. Toda e qualquer ansiedade por preparação de algo era facilmente descartada e dava lugar a algo mais simples. Não precisávamos de coisas grandes para sermos felizes. Éramos nós e apenas nós contra todos e isso sempre bastaria, sempre bastou. Continuaria bastando então qual o motivo de uma surpresa assim do nada?

A pergunta continua martelando em minha mente. Continuará eternamente, já que não terei uma resposta. Ele não me contará mais nada, não importa o que tenha preparado. Não me contará mais nada, não sussurrará ao pé da minha orelha palavras proibidas e de ódio. Não me contará mais sobre seus dias corridos e sobre os casos novos que chegam a sua mão. Não me contará sobre todos que ajuda. Não poderá ajudar mais nenhum deles. Não terá mais futuro. Seu futuro morreu. Passado. Morreu. Morreu. Morreu.

E quando volto novamente a realidade um homem está a minha frente. Sua farda entrega e seu nome são sérios demais e contenho uma leve vontade de rir. Ele nunca gostou de homens fardados, dizia que não serviam para nada. Aposto que se tivesse tido a chance faria justiça com as próprias mãos. Nunca foi do tipo que confia em terceiros, como eu também não era. Não era até que apareceu na minha vida, se esgueirando pelos cantos e tomando conta de tudo. Confiei nele e ele confiou em mim. Acho que confiou, espero que tenha confiado. Eu confiei nele como não confiaria a mais ninguém. Confiei nele como sequer confio em mim. Confio cada vez menos em mim.

O homem estende a mão e me entrega duas coisas. Uma pequena caixa de veludo preta e um papel amassado e com uma mancha vermelha. As palavras saem de sua boca e giram ao meu redor enquanto acaricio o veludo. Tenho medo de abri-la. Tenho medo de confirmar de o que tem dentro bate com minha imaginação e imploro aos céus que não. Guardo ambos no bolso de minha calça e levanto. As pernas fraquejam por um instante e ameaçam me derrubar mas apoio no garoto ainda parado ao meu lado. Kevin ainda está ao meu lado. Ele está ao meu lado. 

Sento novamente e retiro as coisas do bolso. Passo o dedo pelo vermelho ainda úmido do papel. Sangue. Isso é sangue. O sangue dele sobre a letra dele. O sangue dele manchando meu nome escrito no papel. Meu nome. Meu nome e seu nome, ambos manchados. Distantes por alguns centímetros, mas ambos em um tom de vermelho escuro que quase se funde com a tinta preta. Por que tão escuro? Por que tão denso e amargo e doloroso?

O nó em minha garganta se aperta e sinto vontade de gritar. Meus olhos ardem e minhas mãos tremem. No que ele estava pensando? No que ele poderia estar pensando? O garoto que nunca teve um roteiro a seguir, que nunca teve que medir ou escolher as palavras a usar a seguir quando estávamos nós dois. O garoto que prezava por essa liberdade e que estava satisfeito com as coisas sendo como eram. Esse garoto escreveu isso. 

_Querido Neil,_

_Estou escrevendo isso no avião de volta para casa e nervoso em pensar em ler isso para você quando chegar aí. Pode não ser muito crível, mas estou nervoso. A surpresa da qual falei outro dia no telefone quando você reclamou que eu estava demorando demais era isso. Não essa carta mas o contexto dela. Eu estava esperando isso ficar pronto e sinto muito pela demora. Não só pela demora em voltar para seus braços, para casa, para meu lar, quanto pelo pedido em si.  
Eu nunca pensei em fazer algo tradicional. Nunca quis uma grande festa com pessoas que sequer se importam com a gente de verdade e provavelmente só estão ali para comer e aproveitar o dinheiro que gastamos. Ainda não sei se quero isso, mas se você quiser podemos fazer. Podemos fazer o que você quiser na verdade, podemos fazer tudo. Eu farei tudo que você quiser, tudo que possa te fazer feliz. Eu farei, realmente farei. Farei porque eu só preciso de você para ser feliz e sei que você estará lá comigo no dia. É tudo que eu preciso.   
Tivemos nossos passados difíceis dos quais sequer vale a pena citar num momento desses então os deixarei para trás. Espero que os deixe também. Deixe tudo para trás, no passado, onde eles pertencem. Viva um futuro comigo. Nós dois e seus gatos gordos e irritantes que infelizmente preciso admitir que estou começando a gostar um pouco. Nós dois em um espaço só nosso, distante de tudo e todos que um dia nos machucaram. Prometo que não deixarei que se aproximem de você mais uma vez.   
Como eu sempre disse: não gosto que mexam no que é meu. Então seja meu. Seja meu por inteiro e deixe-me mostrar ao mundo que você é meu. Então aceite esse símbolo tradicional estúpido e aceite ser meu mais do que ja é. Aceite meu nome e permita que eu tenha o seu também. Aceite minhas bagagens pesadas que carrego comigo e deixe com que eu aceite as suas também. _

_Case-se comigo Neil._

_Com amor,  
Andrew_

_*puta merda isso tá parecendo uma carta_  
_tudo bem eu só não leio esse final_   
_é só lembrar de não ler o final ok_

As lágrimas brotam agora uma atrás da outra. Abro a caixa e vejo duas alianças prateadas iguais. Simples como tudo em nós, lisas e planas com exceção de uma coisa. Minhas mãos tremem e meu peito queima enquanto retiro um dos anéis da caixa e o aproximo da luz. Uma inscrição no interior do anel diz _“Yes or no?”_. Sim ou não? Sim ou não? A curta frase que marcou toda as principais fases de nosso relacionamento até hoje. A curta frase que mostrou que nos respeitávamos e respeitávamos nossas dores. Que respeitávamos os passados e que respeitávamos nosso presente. Que impôs limites que não deveriam ser ultrapassados. Que era um não até que fosse sim e se tornou um sim até que fosse não. Que se tornou parte de nós.

Aperto o anel conta a palma de minha mão com força enquanto a caixa e o papel são seguros pela outra. Seguro tudo como se eu pudesse voltar o tempo se fizesse força o bastante, se desejasse o bastante. Sei que não posso, mas ainda assim o faço. Não existe motivo para não fazer. Não existe motivo para não tentar, então apenas o faço. Deixo que meu peso desabe sobre o chão úmido da chuva que não cai mais. 

Deixo com que tudo me invada. Deixo a dor, o desespero, o desamparo e o vazio me preencham. Deixo que tudo entre e se acomode. Deixo como que fique confortáveis por não sumirão por um bom tempo. Andrew se foi. Se foi. Andrew não vai voltar, nunca mais. Não vai voltar e eu terei que existir num mundo onde ele não estará. Sempre achei que eu morreria primeiro. Sempre achei que meus problemas em controlar a língua me matariam. Sempre achei que minha imprudência me mataria. Achei que ele teria de me enterrar um dia, mas parece que eu estava errado. Eu o enterrarei, junto ao meu coração. 

Serei seu, Andrew. Eternamente seu, até o fim, como assim queria. Serei seu. Sempre serei seu. Apenas seu e infinitamente seu. Seu.

**Author's Note:**

> E então? O que acharam?  
> Eu não estava muito bem enquanto escrevia isso então acho que os sentimentos estão todos mais fortes para Neil como estavam para mim na hora. Espero que tenham gostado - e chorado bastante - e que tenha sido uma boa leitura. Deixem kudos e comentários se puderem, me incentiva bastante a continuar postando e escrevendo pro fandom.


End file.
